


Riordanverse Future AU

by Jupiteras



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiteras/pseuds/Jupiteras
Summary: The beginning of what scientists would say the end.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace





	Riordanverse Future AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a rewrite of something I wrote in July, I really liked the second gen Idea but wanted to expand it across pantheons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a descendant of Aphrodite breaks a vase.

A crashing noise erupted as a vase clattered down from a pedestal. Dammit. Sanit’s mother would kill him for this, not literally but you get the picture. Having an aphrodite kid as a mother isn't always easy sailing. Especially if that demi-god happened to be Drew Tanaka. 

Salem ran forward, getting a good look at the vase he’d broken and how screwed he’d be. The vase was decorated with red roses, each intricately painted onto a soft blush toned background. This looked like any other vase his mother would collect for decoration, nothing really stood out to him. Looking over the pieces of broken vase he could almost picture how they would go back together although this picture was vague. He could put together the top part, but there was no way in tartarus he could ever make it look the way it was intended. Sanit stood up, discreetly kicking some of the broken vase under or near the bottom of the podium. Then froze.  
“Sanit?” Drew had walked in from a door in the hall.  
“Mother.” Sanit greeted, a bit too politely.  
“I do not like that tone... what did you do?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Sanit where’s my vintage limited edition flower vase?”  
“I- um-- it’s put away in a cabinet?”  
Drew let out a mixture of a disappointed sigh and a disapproving gasp. “Sanit.You know how I feel about my vases.” Sanit thought about this for a good minute before responding with a less than sarcastic, “I really don’t,” Drew scowled as if she were to start a yelling match but she managed to contain her anger for the most part. Drew had always been this way, because of various reasons, but that never made her less of a mother to Sanit. She was one of the only things that was remotely ordinary in Sanit’s life. Some people don’t even have a mom, so he learned to be sympathetic. “You start off the summer like this? Breaking a vase.” Sanit opened his mouth to say something (most likely a rude remark) but shut it.”This remainds me, you have everything packed for camp correct?” Sanit nodded. “Leave. I don’t want to see you till you’re supposed to be back. Don’t cause trouble.”  
“I won’t mother.”  
“Good. And if anyone tells you, you’re less than perfect you say?”  
“Fuck of- I mean, I’m too good for you anyway.”  
Drew nodded, satisfied with his answer, handing Sanit his bag and gesturing to the door. Sanit looked around their musty apartment briefly before leaving.Saint shut the door behind him, walking down the hall and to the elevator. This apartment complex was all Sanit knew, aside from camp where he had first entered when he was six-- now fifteen. As Sanit exited the elevator he scanned the main floor, locating the door and speed walking through it.  
Where was August? August was Sanit’s best friend.. No not best friend, friendly acquaintance mre like. August was an apollo decedent, his mother was apparently some renowned archer named ‘Kayla Knowles’. While Sanit had never met her he was almost sure August took after his mother loads physically,with his Auburn (nearly red) hair and pale freckled skin. Sanit also happened to be waiting for a second person, Lucas fucking Gardener-Stole. The most obnoxious human on this earth. Why did they hang out with him? No clue. These were only the first friends Sanit made at camp, he did talk to other people but they aren't as close to him. 

Sanit blinked, now out of his thoughts and watching an out of breath lucas run towards him.


End file.
